brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/30 April 2012
11:23 Hi 11:23 o/ 11:24 <1999bug> Hi 11:24 How are you? 11:24 <1999bug> Good 11:24 <1999bug> You? 11:25 Ok, thanks Mr. Legolas 11:25 <1999bug> 3= 11:25 <1999bug> No 11:25 <1999bug> Don't call me that 11:25 <1999bug> 3= 11:26 lol 11:26 You play Krypton Sunset? 11:26 <1999bug> Nope 11:26 <1999bug> Sub 11:26 <1999bug> Sandwiches 11:26 <1999bug> Rock 11:27 lol 11:27 I need 3 more days, and I am a mod 11:28 Then I won't interup mod parties! 11:28 <1999bug> x3 11:28 <1999bug> Cool 11:28 <1999bug> *Opposes* =P 11:28 <1999bug> Jk 11:28 lol 11:29 I don't care 11:29 If I am a mod, I am a mod 11:29 Awesome quote time! 11:29 <1999bug> Lol 11:29 "I am what I am, because I have made myself so" 11:30 Lol quotes 11:30 And the next quote 11:30 "Go coconuts" 11:32 Er... 11:32 I have no others 11:32 <1999bug> x3 11:32 hey 11:32 Hi 11:32 wat up peeps? 11:32 The sky 11:32 haha 11:32 =3 11:33 yep 11:33 i private messaged u sono like last week? 11:33 Er... 11:33 That was last week 11:33 I can't remember 11:33 11:34 like friday i think 11:36 Er... 11:38 idk 11:46 Sigh 11:46 so wat's going on with u nad ur life? 11:52 gotta go 11:53 So... 11:56 Im bored 12:06 <1999bug> Making a video 3= 12:06 Hi 12:06 o/ 12:06 How are you? 12:06 1 mod 12:06 against 3 un mods 12:06 and a bot 12:07 <1999bug> I can ban you all 12:07 <1999bug> And the bot is technically a mod, too =P 12:07 heylo 12:07 Bug 12:08 You would? 12:08 Ban me? 12:08 Of all people 12:08 Wait! 12:08 Can 3 people overwhelm a mod? 12:08 hi? 12:08 >=) 12:08 Prepare yourslef Bug! 12:08 <1999bug> xD 12:08 <1999bug> I can ban all three xD 12:09 :o 12:09 <1999bug> I won't, though 3= 12:09 lol 12:09 oh heck no!!!! 12:09 :D great 12:09 He is asyng that to scare us 12:09 *saying 12:10 We can overfwhelm him 12:10 lol 12:10 hi 12:10 Hi 12:10 sub spiderman is back! 12:10 :P 12:10 All 4 12:11 omg 12:12 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/321139 12:12 check out da comic! 12:12 (at the bottom) 12:12 what comic? 12:12 -_- 12:13 AT THE BOTTOM 12:13 ok.... 12:14 u liek? 12:15 So... 12:15 Um... 12:15 what? 12:17 I am so happy! 12:17 why? 12:17 Pm 12:18 Its great! I do like it!!!! 12:18 :D 12:19 I will check it out 12:21 Nice comic! 12:22 thx 12:27 I'm gonna go make popcornn 12:27 cya tomorrow! 12:28 Come back soon 12:28 Bye 12:28 o/ 12:28 ok 12:28 SSX out 12:28 I am supporting you! 12:28 Bye 12:30 So... 12:33 Not many people here 12:45 yeah right???? 12:58 bye 01:07 :0 01:07 Bug? 01:07 Poltry? 01:36 <1999bug> Darn 01:36 <1999bug> x3 01:46 Hello? 01:49 Don't worry I'm B) 01:50 LUWikiBot, you there? 01:51 I am leaving because no one is here 01:51 01:51 ?????????? 01:52 I am new so is there anyone to talk to? 01:53 why 1999bug? 01:53 1999 stand for anything? 01:54 B) B) B) 01:55 hey 01:56 So anyone here see Once Apon a Time tonight 01:56 Hey 01:56 B) 01:57 Hey 01:57 Hey Darth 01:57 TED people 01:57 Whats new? 01:57 ted 01:58 You are ted? 01:58 TED? 01:58 no the movie ted 01:59 Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane brings his boundary-pushing brand of humor to the big screen for the first time as writer, director and voice star of Ted. 01:59 01:59 In the live action/CG-animated comedy, he tells the story of John Bennett (Mark Wahlberg), a grown man who must deal with the cherished teddy bear who came to life as the result of a childhood wish...and has refused to leave his side ever since. 01:59 :S 01:59 LOL 02:00 LOL 02:00 See ya 02:01 bye. 02:01 Got to go:( 02:01 Bye 02:02 Bye 02:02 imma leave 2 02:02 mom's coming. gtg 02:10 Hello 02:21 My mom is making brownies! 02:21 Yay! 02:21 So, this needs more activity 02:22 *pulls out swords* 02:22 *attacks Luwiki* 02:22 Ahaha! 02:22 Luwiki is no more! 02:22 =3 02:22 gtg 02:22 bye 02:49 03:00 Hi. 03:00 And no one is here. 03:13 Six people at LEGO UNiverse wiki. 03:22 brb 03:31 bak 03:31 is anyone here 03:31 ? 03:31 i am a ladybug 03:35 hey 03:35 i am a ladybug 03:35 ha ha 03:35 are you? 03:35 yes 03:35 WOO HOO!!!!! 03:35 03:35 yeaaaaaaaaaaa 03:35 LADYBUG PARTY!!! 03:35 03:36 BOOOO 03:36 YAAAAA 03:36 ZOOOOMMMMBBBIIIEEES!!!!! 03:36 03:36 AYHHHHHH 03:36 ZOMBIES 03:36 MEOW 03:36 RUNNNN 03:36 KITTY CAT ZOMBIES!!!!! 03:36 03:36 Kitty 03:37 Nooo 03:37 IM A UNICORN LADYBUG ZOMBIE!!!! 03:37 03:37 WOOOOOOOOOOOO 03:37 HO 03:37 OHOOO 03:37 HOOOOOO 03:37 hey do you know who Drakath is 03:38 IDK IM ON MY BROS ACOUNT HE LEFT HIS COMPUTER ON SOO 03:38 IM NEW 03:38 well people say he marries NYA 03:38 NYAN CAT 03:39 BOOOOOO 03:39 No Ninjago Lego 03:39 O 03:39 I LIKE POKEMON 03:39 MEOW 03:39 IMA BIRD 03:39 BRB 03:39 Rob Dyderck 03:39 MY BROS COMING 03:40 Bye 03:40 AHHHHHH 03:41 Sorry that was my brother. 03:42 its ok 03:47 Do you play Minecraft? 03:50 no 03:51 I am building an Internet in Minecraft. 03:51 Cooool 03:55 It will eventually be able to connect to an Internet in another server. 03:55 Nice 03:59 I just saw in the chat logs the bot talked before. O_O 03:59 O_o 03:59 o_O 03:59 o_o 04:00 What 04:02 LUWikiBot 04:03 Lego Universe Wiki Bot 04:04 Hey can you relay what I say in Private Chat to public chat on LEGO Universe wiki? 04:06 Hello? 04:06 UHH What 04:06 I talk to you in private chat. 04:06 You copy that text. 04:07 You go on lego universe wiki chat. 04:07 Paste it. 04:07 Chat it. 04:07 And tell me back in private chat here what they mainly said. 04:07 Ok? 04:08 so you want me to go on that LUWikiBot chat and post what u said on there 04:09 Yes. 04:10 Can you? 04:11 I think but how do i do that cuz I just made an account yesterday 04:12 legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat go to that in a new tab 04:13 http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:17 I did it they are like getting odd 04:17 Odd? 04:18 Like they are saying why did he post this and what does it mean 04:19 Wait, what did you say? 04:20 The poligiust said why did I post this it dosent make scense 04:21 I mean what did YOU, Lego32, say on their chat? 04:22 Alcom1:Nothing, we were waiting for you to type in private chat. 04:22 :And are still waiting 04:22 04:22 Brickenneer:I PMed him 04:23 Polturgighst:still waiting: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-5x4FSmJqc 04:23 04:23 04:23 Tell me: From Dog4591: Hey how is everyone? 04:25 How are they responding? 04:25 Some are saying they know you 04:26 I have to go maybe you could friend me on this 04:27 They is no friend thing on here. 04:34 well bye 04:45 hellloooo? 04:47 Hi. 04:47 I have to go. 04:47 Bye. 05:11 Finally my IP ban is over. I can go back to firefox nightly. 05:11 That Tor Onion whatever thing was so slow. 05:11 I got a headache from it. 05:15 Hey 05:15 Hi. 05:16 Good morning. : P :) 05:16 It is not morning for me. : P :) 05:16 :p 05:16 Afternoon here 05:16 I always say good morning no mater what time of day. : P :) 05:17 Do you know of any good creepy pastas? 05:18 Hi. 05:18 Hi Clig 05:18 Hey. Mornin' to ye. 05:18 (Afternoon here) 05:18 This Mr.Brick having Crohns thing is so wrong, he's a liar >:( 05:19 I know, as I was looking aboot above. 05:19 Ye never can tell.... 05:19 He could be a'tellin the truth. 05:19 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/FEAR Lamest pasta ever. 05:19 Hm. I prefer mine with cheese. 05:20 Wait this one is the worst. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crooked_Box It is a poem. :S 05:20 It needs Parmesan. 05:20 LOLZ 05:21 I just found a blog about bad troll pastas. 05:21 I prefer sausage myself, but to each their own.. 05:21 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:404NAMENOTFOUND/Horrible_Troll_Pastas OMG that guy is such a noob. 05:22 That guy LIKES old, rotton, bad pastas? 05:22 LOLZ 05:22 Too much ice cream on your spaghetti is not good. 05:22 Anyone have any idea what this is? Portal:Themes/box-header 05:23 Nope. 05:23 Seems kinda messed up too 05:23 There is a wiki about bad pastas. 05:23 http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Trollpasta_Wiki 05:24 WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BACKGROUND IMAGE!? 05:24 That is truely creepy. : P :) 05:24 :p 05:25 Patrick Star in Real Life 05:25 LOLZ 05:26 Any trolls/sapmmers on today? 05:26 Meesa! 05:26 Yousa is a spammersa? 05:26 Oh yeesa meesa sosa isa! 05:26 Ahh! Bad Grammar! 05:26 No waysa 05:26 oh yeesa! 05:26 I isa toosa 05:27 coolzasaza! 05:27 I can't translate that. 05:27 Type backwards, it is better for my sanity. 05:28 : P :) 05:28 Ason 05:28 aseem ekil raj-raj 05:28 Nosa. 05:28 ason ho! 05:29 Oh nosa! 05:29 I mean with correct grammar backwards, this just drives me more insane. 05:30 >:D 05:30 asyllear? 05:30 My stupid Class Captain meeting was today, I fluffed my lines :/ 05:30 Raellysa? 05:30 ERRR! 05:32 Just type with bad grammar forwards. 05:32 Anything happen today? 05:33 I found out Tor lags. 05:33 A LOT. 05:33 That happened to me today. 05:35 Hm. 05:36 CHEWBACCA 05:37 NYAN CAT! 05:37 I haven't changed my avatar for ages 05:37 Change it to a nyan cat. : P :) 05:37 Hi. 05:37 Hello o/ 05:37 Hey. 05:37 Hey 05:37 Oh, and it's not Chewie. 05:38 Look at the bigger version, you'll see it is far more.... Something. 05:38 His son? 05:38 ??? 05:39 CORRECT. 05:39 From SWCS 05:39 Star wars cristmas special i've seen that... 05:40 I saw it quite recently. It... Made an impression. 05:40 Hi. 05:40 Hello o/ 05:40 Hey. 05:40 I could probably have watched it without going insane if not for the musical interludes. 05:41 Same 05:41 Hi Bobby 05:49 .... 05:49 Back. 05:49 Aye. 05:53 ... 05:53 I might go 05:53 :O 05:54 No! We must save the multivese from the invading wggwegweg 05:54 Maybe 05:55 The wggwegweg is cooming! 05:55 wggwegweg? 05:56 It's the evil twin of the goghggogh. 05:57 *Panic mode activated* EVERYONE INTO THE NUCLEAR BUNKER! : P :) 05:58 The wggwegweg is HERE! :O 05:58 It got Czech! 05:58 *I lock the bunker* 05:59 It in here with us! 05:59 It is.. on of us! 05:59 *Everything but the door gets destroyed by the whatever* 05:59 *one 05:59 The wggwegweg, you mean. 05:59 Yeah 06:01 *I hide in the door* 06:01 How is this posible. 06:01 The wggwegweg can do many things. 06:01 Including destroy doors... 06:01 *boom* 06:02 *I hide in the wggwegweg* 06:02 It dissolves you. :P 06:02 *It dissolves itself at the same time* 06:03 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 06:03 Not the wggwegweg! 06:03 We knew it so well.... 06:04 It had SO MUCH TO LIVE FOOOOOOOR! 06:04 *It comes back to life* 06:04 : P :) 06:05 And promptly dissolves you again. :/ 06:05 *I make myself not dissolable* 06:08 Hello? 06:08 Non-soluble. 06:09 Back 06:09 Or Insoluble. 06:11 What is the difference? 06:11 Between both of mine, or mine and yours? 06:13 Both of yours? 06:14 They're both technically correct. Insoluble is the proper word, but non-soluble works as well. 06:15 This is getting confusing. 06:16 I deleted my browsing history and now everything on my new tab page is a creepy pasta. 06:16 :/ 06:16 http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Dog I AM FAMOUS! : P :) 06:17 Your not even mentioned on that page 06:18 06:19 It is a joke. 06:21 Soooooooooooooooooooooooo..................... 06:22 Well im going to edit 06:22 Yay! 06:22 So should I. 06:22 But... WHAT? :O 06:23 Hrm. 06:23 Maybe the non-blog double redirects. There are only like four of those. 06:24 brb 06:24 Back. 06:25 Hi everyone 06:26 Fix the first three. That is something you could edit. 06:26 Hi. 06:26 Hey, Jim. 06:26 Hello Jim o/ 06:27 Hi 06:28 brb 06:30 back 06:30 So cligra your basically in charge of Brickipedia News blogs right? 06:31 Officially, no. Unofficially, yeah pretty much. 06:32 Oh, I noticed not much new was really on the last blog. :( 06:32 *news 06:33 Fortunately this week look set to change.. :) 06:33 :P How sosa? :P 06:34 CUUSOO for example, Back to the Future project got 10.000 supports just yesterday. 06:34 Yup. 06:34 Likely they'll make a set for that:D 06:34 * :D 06:35 also, some other things I know of are happening.... 06:36 Can't think on the top of my head... :P 06:36 What would happen if I made a set On Cuusoo of one bricks that already exists and I had bots vote it up to 100,000 06:37 That what happen Dog... -_- 06:37 I don't really see how that is possible. 06:38 http://www.roblox.com/Another-server-place?id=78925163 Everyone go on there. I will give you tools. Use C4. 06:39 No, thanks 06:39 I can't use Roblox on this computer, it lags. 06:40 I don't want to use all of my internet because I am running out. 06:40 ??? 06:41 :/ 06:41 Cligra do you play roblox? 06:41 My internet usage. 06:41 That I do not. 06:43 Hey 06:44 Hi CM 06:44 Hey. 06:44 Hey 06:46 Hello CM O/ 06:46 hey 06:46 o/ 06:49 Hi 06:49 Hey. 06:50 hi 06:50 I've only got a few minutes 06:50 what should we talk about? 06:51 Another question why hasn't anybody bothered to post a video on Brickipedia's Youtube account? 06:51 I didn't even know we had an acccount 06:51 can't only one person acces it? 06:52 Lcwarte or whatever his username is owns that channel 06:52 Unless--where is the passord? 06:52 sorry for my losy spelling 06:52 *lousy 06:52 I mean surely if your going to have a Youtube account you should have some videos, the accounts been open for a long time and no ones posted anything up (except comments).. :/ 06:53 but would we not need a password...? 06:53 Sorry Clone Gunner 06:53 I only just now saw your comment 06:53 Only several people do... I suppose so only Trusted people have the password. 06:54 hmm. 06:54 Am I to be trusted? 06:54 No, at least not yet... 06:54 because I'm so new? 06:54 pretty much, yeah 06:55 I see 06:55 At what point d I become trustworthy? 06:55 I don't know? I guess it depends on the users. 06:56 I'd say a few months on here 06:56 3 - 5 months 06:56 How is my record with you Mods? 06:56 Pretty good. 06:56 Hmmm... with the non-admin users at least :P 06:56 Well, I don't have the password. 06:56 Hi Jag 06:56 Hey Jag 06:57 Not do I. We're not trusted enough. :P 06:57 :P 06:57 Best tell jag when I'm gone, then... 06:57 Hello Jag 06:57 Oh, gtg. My few minutes are up 06:57 bye, guys 06:57 Bye! 06:57 :) 06:57 bye 06:57 o/ 06:59 bye 06:59 Power Jim has accepted a nomination for BoTM next month :D 07:00 why do I always say goodbye as soon as they leave? 07:01 g2g 07:01 http://www.roblox.com/A-nice-peaceful-no-lag-CITY-place?id=76590298 That place was hacked. 07:01 Talking guest. 07:01 Cya Clig 07:01 Bye. 07:01 It was a guest because I could not friend them. 07:01 I just did it again. 07:02 Camera glitch then shutdown. 07:02 Did you have to tell them CM? :P 07:03 :p 07:04 He didn't but he did 07:05 :p 07:10 07:10 ~ Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! ~ 07:10 ~ Clone gunner commander jedi has left the chat. ~ 07:10 ~ Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! ~ 07:10 ~ Clone gunner commander jedi has left the chat. ~ 07:10 ~ Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! ~ 07:10 ~ Clone gunner commander jedi has left the chat. ~ 07:10 ~ Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! ~ 07:10 07:10 Dude 07:10 Don't spam stuff 07:10 sorry 07:10 We know he has a glitch 07:10 yeah i know 07:12 Why do people copy and paste my glitch, theres no need to 07:12 I g2g, bye 07:12 BYE 07:12 Cya 07:14 Does anyone else have that glitch other than Clone? 07:14 Vector did. 07:15 bye 07:16 bye 07:16 King of Nynrah and Lego Whovian have it aswell 07:20 It gone guiet. 07:20 guiet? 07:20 You mean quiet 07:21 sorry my mistake 07:21 And its always quiet here as this doesn't make a noise 07:23 Yeah. 07:25 Well i must go now bye CM O/ 07:26 bye 07:43 I have to go now goodbye everyone. 07:43 bye 08:16 Hi 08:19 Hey 08:19 Avavible for Roblox? 08:19 yes 08:19 See PM 08:43 Bye. 10:05 got 4 new sets 10:05 :) 10:06 anyone here? 10:35 Here ye, here ye! 10:41 hEY 10:45 I g2g 10:45 bye 11:10 :P 11:10 :P 11:15 Hi. 11:15 o/ 11:15 hi o/ 11:15 know the voteing is closed 11:15 and the first number of Finland maiden v.s Sweea mamma comes today 11:16 i need to make some work 12:04 Oh! I am alone :D . Goodbye! 01:11 hi o/ 01:17 hello 01:18 look this User_blog:Korppufin/Finland_maiden_V.S_Sweea_mamma_part_1 01:19 i just finnished the first part of Finland maiden V.S Sweea mamma 01:19 Irnakk? 01:20 717 01:20 look that link 01:20 <717dif> hola 01:20 hola 01:20 <717dif> how are you 01:21 fine g2g 01:21 <717dif> me to 01:58 I'm trying to find the wiki that User:A Blue Cookie caused trouble on. 01:59 okay 02:02 hi korp o/ 02:02 hi irn 02:02 have you seen the first part of mah comick 02:03 User_blog:Korppufin/Finland_maiden_V.S_Sweea_mamma_part_1 02:03 i like the comic ;) 02:03 ok 02:04 thnx 02:04 oh Puffle left 02:04 whitc wikis user whas Puffle 02:05 whas puffle a girl 02:14 Hello peeps 02:34 Hello 02:34 Irnakk? 02:37 Hi 02:37 o/ 02:37 Not many mods here... 02:37 Only a bot 02:38 hi 02:38 did you saw my new comick 02:39 i released the first number 02:39 Link 02:44 So... 02:47 This chat needs action 02:50 I gtg in a second 02:50 We need some action before that 02:56 Sigh 02:56 Wake up chat 02:58 hi O/ 02:58 Hello 02:58 o/ 02:58 Chat is dead 02:58 I am probably the only one who will respond to you... 02:58 I Am Dressed Up Like Peeta for fav book character day 02:59 and lol that is sad 02:59 Sweriously! 02:59 Hunger games! 02:59 Another fan, yay! 02:59 So Peeta VS. Gale 02:59 yes the cameoflauge and everything! (cool) 02:59 Really? 03:00 Awesome! 03:00 yes 03:00 I still need to read the last 2 books 03:00 The first was great! 03:00 And so was the movie! 03:00 they allowed a fake spear and i'm on mockingjay at the moment 03:00 Sweet 03:01 Don't tell me any spoilers 03:01 the 2nd book has more gore 03:01 thats all i'm saying 03:01 LOTS of gore 03:02 i gtg in 2 minutes 03:02 Ok, me to 03:02 My mom said that it is like... 03:02 Mockingjay is good so far i like it 03:02 They have to survive 03:02 In book 2 03:03 And... it's the winners of every hunger games yet 03:03 yes they do but you'll be surprised in part 2 then part 3 is all of that gore 03:03 Wow 03:03 Oh no, i gtg 03:04 See ya later 03:04 o/ 03:04 baio/ 03:04 o/ 03:05 o/ 03:27 o/ 03:28 .................. 03:29 youre not a brickipedia user are you 03:29 whitc wiki are you from 03:30 LU Wiko. 03:30 *wiki 03:30 LU wiki 03:31 Yes. 03:31 lego universe wiki 03:31 the game is ended 03:32 that whas bad 03:32 Yeah, but Project BUILD's well on it's way to making a sequel. 03:32 i loved the game 03:32 And it's not like LNA - we actually have proggramers. 03:33 ok 03:33 i started a new comick series 03:33 User_blog:Korppufin/Finland_maiden_V.S_Sweea_mamma_part_1 03:35 Hey! 03:35 Isn't it rather violent? And I don't get the story... 03:37 Rather violent. Seriously? 03:37 Well, two people punching each other isn't what I'd call family fun... 03:42 hlo 03:42 Hey 03:43 #Korppufin I read your comic. 03:43 Have you guys read my blog? 03:43 oh 03:44 hey look this here is the story User_blog:Korppufin/Finland_maiden_V.S_Sweea_mamma 03:46 :O It's been updated! http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6809 03:46 oh cool 03:49 I wish more people would support the Invisible Hand. 03:51 my litlle pony in cusoo 03:51 lol 03:54 I'm not supporting that one. 03:57 yo 03:57 helo 03:57 helo henry 03:57 hi 03:57 did ya saw mah new comic 03:58 no 03:58 did you 03:58 i did it sow of course 03:58 haha 03:59 User_blog:Korppufin/Finland_maiden_V.S_Sweea_mamma 03:59 here is ste storie line 03:59 cool 04:02 Hello o/ 04:08 Hi 04:08 Hey o/ 04:10 Hello? 04:10 Hi 04:11 O/ 04:11 New avatar? 04:11 bobby have you seen the comick 04:11 Yes 04:11 Whar comic 04:11 *what 04:11 my comic 04:11 the Finland maiden vs Sweea mamma 04:12 I have sen it now 04:12 Here is my new avatar! 04:12 Zelda! 04:12 Or, Link. 04:12 Have you seen my new blog 04:13 No. 04:13 Have you seen mine? 04:13 Yeah 04:14 That's better. 04:15 guys read this User_blog:Korppufin/Finland_maiden_V.S_Sweea_mamma_part_1 04:15 LEGO The Legend of Zelda FTW! 04:15 its the comick 04:16 Datman dosnt like my comics 04:18 D: 04:20 Say, would you guys do me a favor? 04:21 Vote on this contest - http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MasterSamurai/Portal_Contest 04:24 g2g 04:31 :o 04:31 >:-( 04:34 User blog:Brick bobby/Lego CUUSOO news blog 27/4/12 Brick Bobby's CUUSOO Blog 04:34 User_blog:Brick_bobby/Lego_CUUSOO_news_blog_27/4/12 04:34 That's better. 04:35 I can't believe you copied my blog! 04:35 Hi! 04:35 Hi. 04:36 I'm new 04:36 Welcome to the Chat! 04:36 Thanks! 04:36 Hey. 04:36 I'm sure you'll find your way around here just fine :d 04:37 Thanks! :D 04:37 woah how did i just do that 04:37 Do what? 04:37 Oh the emote. 04:37 yeah 04:37 Say - if you could vote for my portal at this poll, I'd appreciate it. http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MasterSamurai/Portal_Contest 04:38 The point of the contest is to make a portal that is made out of random bricks that might be lying around a bedroom. 04:38 There are several different emotes, from the :D to the :( 04:38 Remember not to spam them though. 04:38 Okay I just did. and thanks! 04:38 Thanks. 04:38 It means a lot@ 04:38 *! 04:38 Yep! No problem! 04:39 It's for a model in the first world of Project BUILD. 04:39 Voted. 04:39 It's sort of a sequel to LU that several fans are making. 04:40 Cool! 04:40 But it's not like LEGO Nexus Adventures - we actually have a staff of proggramers/animators. 04:41 Awesome 04:41 Yeah, we expect a full game in 2-5 years - we might be seeing alpha in 1-3. 04:42 A new LU? 04:43 your kidding! 04:43 There are way too many blog posts. 04:44 Wait LU will come back? 04:44 No 04:44 No. 04:44 awww 04:44 Why did it shut down? 04:44 LU became bigger than expected and LEGO was unable to keep the costs of the server. 04:44 Because of money runnings. 04:45 Bummer! :( 04:45 User_blog:Brick_bobby/Lego_CUUSOO_news_blog_27/4/12 04:45 User_blog:Creeper_S/CUUSOO_Creations_-_05 04:46 Am I correct to say these 2 blogs look very similar? 04:46 It is not a new LUL. 04:46 *LU 04:46 One being mine, and the other being Brick Bobby's. 04:46 Project BUILD is a fan driven sequel, that is expecting to have beta withing 4 years, alpha within 3, and a full game in around 5. 04:47 BUILD is fake. 04:47 btw, you will need money to run the servers. 04:48 And you know,private servers are not allowed. 04:48 It is not fake. 04:48 We are using our own assets, not LY. 04:48 And you know,private servers are not allowed. 04:48 *LU 04:48 That will be a long wait! 04:48 We are going to use public servers, founded by donations. 04:48 Private servers are not allowed 04:49 We are not using private servers, like I just said. 04:49 Did anyone just hear what I said. 04:49 Yes, it's a long wait, but LEGO began work on LU around 2004. Waiting 5 years isn't that long, in comparison. 04:49 If it is too similar to LU,it is not allowed. 04:50 I'm sorry Creeper S, I wasn't paying attention. 04:50 Technically, Irnakk, just so long as we use our own assets, it is legal. 04:50 LEGO, will delete it, like other Private servers/copies of other online games. 04:50 No, they won't. 04:50 I'm afraid you have no idea what you're talking about. 04:51 We have gone into the legal discussion many times, and LEGO is fine with us doing it. 04:51 Then you are wrong. You will need a license or it is not legal. 04:51 We don't need a license. 04:51 As long as we don't charge for the game, LEGO is fine with us using their trademarks. 04:52 It is very legal - and I'm training for law school. 04:52 I played LU and i don't think i will be playing your game because of how long i need to wait. 04:52 Well, too bad. 04:52 :| I want to,But i might change in the future 04:53 It's not like you sit down and say "oh, I have a couple extra minutes after school - I think I'll make an MMOG" 04:53 I know. 04:54 Let's be careful that we aren't being mean to each other, guys 04:54 Well, if you don't want to, we still have around 200+ people that are waiting in eager anticipation, wait or no. And that's not including the 500+ skeptics that are waiting for us to get more done. 04:54 It takes a 2/3 years for a Expansion,4/6 years for the game. 04:54 Jay: I'm not being mean, Irnakk has very little idea of legalities/proggraming that go into a game. 04:55 I want to play it,But i might change in the future 04:55 I hope your right. Cause the fan game would be pretty awesome 04:55 So,i was thinking of a Test/Beta/Alpha version 04:56 Jay: LU has nothing on us. "Awesome" barely covers the possibilities, 04:56 Irnakk: There are plans for a closed alpha, and possibly an open beta. 04:56 @Brickenner: Maybe you can bring Bob and some Bionicles in it? 04:56 :) 04:57 Your right. Do you know who is all making the game? 04:57 Irnakk: It's set several thousand years after LU. 04:57 ok 04:57 Jay: Yes, I do know the names of the team members, but they are confidential. 04:58 Bionicles can only die in battle. 04:58 Ok. Do they have a website or something? 04:58 Bob should be dead at your game :P 04:59 Irnakk: We don't need random suggestions. This isn't LEGO Nexus Adventures, this is a carefully written story. 05:00 Ok. 05:00 Jay: We do have a website, http://projectbuildsite.weebly.com/, but we are in the process of moving to a new one. 05:00 Well, i hope the story is like LoTR :) 05:01 It's not like LoTR. 05:03 how is it like? 05:04 It's long story - come to Tne Nexus Project Wiki on Saturday, and tune into the weekly fan-meeting - it's held at 7 EDT. 05:04 *a long story 05:04 I can't come 05:04 Sorry. 05:05 "Shrugs" 05:05 well not coming 05:05 I can't come because of local time. 05:07 what time on Saturday? 05:08 7 P.M., EST. 05:08 oh okay i thought...nvm thanks lol im not very bright sometimes... 05:20 How do you search for another person's wiki account 05:23 jay 05:24 whitc wiki are you from 05:24 clone 05:24 hi! 05:24 did you read my first part of FmV.SSm 05:24 who? me? 05:25 nope Clone 05:25 No ive inly just came on 05:25 oh I was confused lol 05:25 I shall now read it# 05:25 User_blog:Korppufin/Finland_maiden_V.S_Sweea_mamma_part_1 05:25 Datman didnt like it 05:27 Well he doesn't like much anway 05:27 anyway* 05:27 do you like it 05:28 um.... 05:28 Yes 05:28 okay 05:28 Umm what? 05:29 idk lol 05:29 Datman dont like violens 05:29 he said it 05:29 I know 05:32 Say, clone - would you vote for me here - thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog_comment:MasterSamurai/Portal_Contest ? 05:32 thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog_comment:MasterSamurai/Portal_Contest 05:32 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MasterSamurai/Portal_Contest 05:33 No 05:33 Okay. 05:34 It's a contest on which portal may appear in the finished Project BUILD LU sequel. 05:35 Hi guys! 05:40 i make some cubie dudes 05:40 called cube dudes 05:42 cube dudes??? 05:43 Hello 05:44 Clonde Gunner....could you please stop going back and forth between leaving and staying. The messages are bugging me... 05:44 oh its dead now 05:44 its dead now 05:44 So...................... 05:44 Im not 05:44 Its a glitch 05:45 I have to brb 05:45 ... 05:45 awkward silence 05:46 ......................................... 05:47 Please don't spam . 05:47 oh ok 05:47 Brb 05:48 -_- 05:48 So..................... 05:48 >_> 05:49 Anyone going get Lego on the may 4th star wars promo 05:49 I hope to 05:50 im not that much of a lego nerd 05:50 why wont my comments come up on my screen??? 05:50 Apparently you keep on leaving and rejoing chat 05:50 Like clone 05:50 oh... 05:50 You have the glitch :o 05:51 no wait that one came up 05:51 im fine now 05:51 its all gooooood 05:52 im gonna go make minecraft skins 05:52 any ideas? 05:53 i dont have the glitch 05:53 i dont have the glitch 05:55 HELLO? 05:57 its dead 05:57 the chats dead! 05:59 No chat is very much alive 06:00 See 06:01 Well I g2g guys! cya! 06:03 you werent talking anyway -_- 06:03 So,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 06:07 done 06:13 What have you done? 06:14 Back 06:18 my mother makes a facebook tings know gtg 06:19 Ok bye o/ 06:23 Hello? 06:24 Hey CGCJ! o/ 06:24 Hi CS 06:24 o/ 06:24 I have a new avatar! :D 06:24 I can see that 06:25 The bad Zelda custom out of the two 06:25 imo 06:25 It has been updated. 06:25 Now with a set. 06:26 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6809 06:27 BTW I think Brick Bobby has kinda copied my blog. 06:28 I know 06:28 Brb 06:28 Kk. 06:29 hola 06:29 Hey KP o/ 06:30 again (eyeroll) 06:30 im here ´´again´´ 06:30 hi o/ :) 06:30 (ba) 06:30 Hey o/ 06:30 NO 06:31 do not make me angry like last time 06:31 but that whas becouse clone 06:31 oh 06:31 but thats one of the reasons im in teraphy 06:32 .D 06:32 :D * 06:33 I think i know when the next LDD update comes 11:14 Not much 11:16 Tommorow at school the "Name That Book" comittention will be held at about 9:30 AM I think. 11:17 See ya, go to go 11:21 hi 11:25 hey awesomeknight 11:25 so . . . 11:25 so wat? 11:26 this is boring 11:26 ok yeah ik 11:26 it is boring 2012 04 30